After Effect
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Shepard thought the Reapers were bad, now he has to deal with onslaughts of media, more politics, his boyfriend Kaidan and something called shore leave? The world is left in ruin, and Shepard isn't going to rest despite what everyone is telling him. It's time for change, it's time to see all the consequences of his decisions, good or bad... (mShenko, destroy ending).
1. Chapter 1

I know everyone and their mother does "after the events of ME3!" But this is my own personal take, and I'm writing this for myself. I like to share, so I'll be posting it up:)

Some information regarding cannon events of ME2 and 3: Renegade Shepard. Full name: John Shepard. Default appearance. Class: Adept. Gave collector base to TIM. Destroy ending. Shep lives ending (obviously). Killed Samara for Morinth. Cured Genophage. LI is Kaidan Alenko (Duh again). Did have a little romance with Jack in the events of ME2. EDI and Joker were together. Geth alliance with Quarians. Tali was not exiled and was an Admiral.

* * *

Prologue

John Shepard had wondered how long it would take before he'd bleed out. The weight of the debris around him was like an ocean of sand, moving with each breath, yet weighing heavier than it had before. It trickled down around his neck, cuddled against his chest. Each breath felt like it was his last. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing, feeling the blood loss finally begin to take affect. He was dizzy, but all too aware of the pain in his body. He thought on Kaidan, and the last words he'd said to him. They were the best words he could have selected. _I love you. Always._ The look Kaidan had given him nearly sliced through his skin, tearing at his soul, begging it to merge with Kaidan's. How badly Shepard had wanted to just…stay. Yet here he was, in a pile of rubble, the reapers destroyed, and slowly bleeding out. He wondered how long it would be before he died. The pain was becoming too much to bear.

Time was a funny thing when one was dying. Shepard didn't know if it had been seconds, hours, or even days. All he knew was that the pain in his legs were gone, and he couldn't feel his toes. All he knew was that each breath came further and further apart. He tried to picture Kaidan's face, yet it was a blur. What color were his eyes? Panicked that he'd forgotten the man he loved's face, he tried to move, to show that he wasn't ready to go yet, but the pain sliced through him like a knife through butter, electrocuting each nerve with explosions of energy. He was too weak to shout. He gasped, collapsing back onto the cold floor. This was it? This was how he would die? He'd always pictured himself going out in a rain of gunfire and explosion. But to slowly bleed out, after completing the mission, knowing that everything was going to be better now… It enraged him with jealousy. He'd always said he'd give his life for the sake of others, but now that he was giving it, he wanted it back. He wanted to share the benefits of defeating the Reapers with Kaidan by his side, and Garrus at the bar. He wanted to go to that little bar in Rio with Steve. He wanted to see Liara again. Tali… This suddenly just didn't feel fair!

He felt hot tears slip from his eyes. This wasn't fair… Yet, he knew this was how it had to be. Anderson, Krios, Legion, Mordin. They had all died. Now Shepard would join them. He closed his eyes, allowing his body to finally give into fate. This was how it had to be. He just wanted to see that face one more time… To remember the color of those eyes…

Shepard sighed, feeling resignation lace into his nerves. This was it… He was ready.

"Shepard!" a voice shouted. It sounded so eerily familiar it almost disturbed the dying man's peace. Yet he didn't respond. He lay there like a still doll, calmly waiting for his life to end. He'd said his peace. There was nothing left for this soldier now.

"Shepard!" another voice called, sounding as if it were talking through a suit. It was familiar too. A woman? Who did he knew that had that voice.

"Shepard! Quit your drama and let's go drink!" That voice… Male. Not human. He'd known it… Who? Who had such a voice?

"Shepard! Tali, Garrus, I found him!"

He felt warm arms grab desperately at his body, felt the rubble around him being removed. He felt the pain in his legs as what had been on them was removed. A white-hot pain surged through him, yet all he did was gasp like the dying man he was. _'Just let me die!'_

Hands moved all over him. His face, his neck, his torso. He felt more on his legs, like someone was wrapping something around them. "He's badly injured," that non-human voice again. Shepard wanted to open his eyes, but he just couldn't find the strength. He was frightened. If he looked, he'd know these people again. He'd want to live for them.

"Damn it! Don't leave me behind, John!"

It was then his eyes snapped open. Blue orbs locked with brown, and all the memories came flooding back like a tsunami, crushing Shepard with all their weight. Emotions surged into each atom of his being, sparking him back alive, giving him a reason to survive. "Kaidan…" he croaked.

"Shh, don't talk," Kaidan said. His voice melted into Shepard's soul.

"You're badly wounded, dehydrated, and most likely a bit delirious," Garrus said as he removed more of the rubble. "Kaidan, give him some water."

Shepard watched as shaky hands pulled out a bottle from the countless pockets on the Major's vest. As gentle as a ghost, Kaidan lifted Shepard's head, gently resting the mouth of the bottle to Shepard's lips. The water ignited Shepard's survival. He gulped at the water, realizing now how thirsty he'd been. And hungry…

"You've been here for two days now. Don't try to move, and don't you dare start mouthing off to me. We're going to take you to a hospital. Don't ask questions either," Garrus said with heavy sarcasm in his eyes. He talked like this was all a game, yet there was a hint of apprehension in that tone. "Kaidan didn't just dig two days into debris to find a corpse."

"We thought you were dead, Shepard," Tali said, her tone morose and full of anguish. "We had made a plaque for you…"

"Now's not the time, Tali," Garrus said quietly. "We've got him now."

"Normandy, this is Major Alenko. Shepard's alive. Requesting immediate evac."

Shepard didn't quite know what to think. These people had been digging for days now? It had felt like just a moment ago he'd blasted the conduit to pieces. Had it really been so long? "H-how-"

"Nah-uh. What did I say Commander? No talking. Save your strength. I'd never forgive myself if we found you only to have you die on us," Garrus said. He wore a smile, but Shepard could see the fear in his dark eyes.

They had picked him up gently as the rumble of a shuttle made its way to them. The light of the shuttle pierced into Shepard's eyes, searing them shut. A worried tone, some muffled words…

Though what they had said, he'd never know. He'd finally passed out once more. When he awoke, he'd find more chaos than thousands of Reapers… He'd find a galaxy of grateful faces, and become the most famous man in the galaxy. A living legend. The Shepard.

* * *

Chapter One

Commander John Shepard had spent three months in the hospital. His cybernetic implants had been badly damaged, almost beyond repair. It was a marvel he hadn't died in the two days he'd laid on that floor under the weight of the debris. The doctors chalked it up to a miracle. Miranda Lawson said she had known better. He was Commander Shepard, savior of the galaxy. A simple explosion that wiped all synthetic life out wouldn't stop an organic man, specifically _this_ organic man. Cybernetic implants or not.

It was she who came to the rescue. She'd undergone re-implanting Shepard's implants, improving them where she could. Shepard had spent days unconscious as she worked. After his surgeries came the weeks of sleep. He was never clinically comatose, but according to their scans, his body wasn't ready to wake up.

After several weeks of being asleep, Shepard had finally begun waking up. Each day he'd slip in and out of consciousness. He'd see faces he didn't recognize. People he knew. Families who cried over his bed, yet most of them, he never knew, or at least he felt he didn't know. Some of them, he felt he had known, but couldn't remember. What was more painful was the man always there; the one with the brown eyes. He'd talk to Shepard, but the commander never knew what to say back. Sometimes it was like the other was speaking in a foreign language, and then Shepard would slip back asleep.

He'd spent two months in the hospital, remembering and forgetting. He'd remember a person who was over his bed when he woke, only to forget him or her when he'd wake and he or she were no longer there. He spent those months trying to know who everyone was, yet unable to accomplish such a feat. He'd hardly remembered who he was when prompted to say his own name.

It wasn't till the third month that he started to regain himself. Faces locked within his mind, voices registered memories. He'd even begun to notice that it was Kaidan who was always there when he'd wake, always holding his hand. He'd even realized that the men he didn't know were guards at his door. They were Alliance soldiers with chiseled jaws and strong gazes. They also had rather big guns.

Three months in the hospital. Yet once again, it had only felt like a few days to Shepard. The doctors had said his body had undergone severe trauma, and not just from the explosion on the Citadel. He'd endured stress levels that most people would die from heart attacks, yet his body functioned as if that was how it regulated normally. He'd endured fear that had left physical traces of brain trauma. His body needed to reset, thus was why he'd slept for so long.

After the third month, he'd regained much of himself. His bones were still broken, but his mind was back, and it needed answers, direction, and most of all, a break. He was adamant about leaving the hospital, and the red tape that kept him locked in that bed didn't have as much power over him as they thought. He'd managed to be released per the Alliance's orders under condition that he'd be sent to them the moment he left. He wasn't complaining.

Though, when he saw the crowds of people outside the hospital, he had wanted to crawl back into that bed once more and pretend that this was all a dream. He had to be escorted by nearly eighteen Alliance soldiers, and Major Kaidan Alenko, the second human Spectre. Waves of media spokespersons with their hovering cameras shouted questions left and right, people with flowers, gifts, and pens for autographs crowded around the commander, yet the Alliance had kept them all back, mostly. Shepard needless to say, felt overwhelmed, but truly honored. He was used to the galaxy never caring for what he had to say, yet finally they had listened, and here they all were. So he did what he could at this time. He'd smiled and waved, shook a few hands, signed a few autographs, and continued forward. Kaidan had quickly learned to become quite the media-deflector as they came at Shepard in waves, almost like husks. The words "no comment" and "not able to be disclosed at this time" fell from his mouth like he'd done it all his life. Shepard found it quite sexy…

They'd finally reached the Alliance's base, and finally things were started to settle. Men and women saluted the commander as he limped in with his left hand in a sling, and a cast around his right leg. He'd refused to use a wheelchair like he'd been prompted to, so instead, he'd found a way to get the doctors to just wrap more casting around his leg so he could at least hobble with one crutch. He looked like a drunkard, but no one seemed to care. They were too busy bowing, saluting, smiling, thanking…

Shepard found himself inside a briefing room with Kaidan, James Vega and Admiral Hackett.

"Jesus, Shepard. You look like hell," the Admiral said, pacing back and forth in front of Shepard, hands behind his back. "You should still be at the hospital."

"I tried to tell him that…" Kaidan piped in. "He doesn't really listen."

Shepard sported an impish smile as his blue gaze danced happily to behold Kaidan's face. To know that face. Damn, it was like a dream. Shepard was terrified of waking up and forgetting it all again.

"I think I've seen enough of white walls and nurses.

"You never looked at the walls," Kaidan teased.

"Oh yeah, I was too busy being drugged up," Shepard countered, his voice on the verge of a blade, but the jest was evident in his eyes.

"You needed the medicine. You should have seen yourself when we found you," Admiral Hackett said, finally resting his shoulder against the wall.

"Your cybernetic implants were falling out of your face. Your eyes were also doing that weird glow thing, but all flicker-ey and stuff… You looked more like a robot than a person, Loco," James said, shrugging. Shepard guessed that was Vega's way of trying to calm the tension in the room. Truth be told, Shepard didn't really _have_ much tension. He had just wanted to get the hell out of the hospital. Though he had a reason for being here, and he certainly wasn't going to sit here and be told he wasn't fit to be here any longer.

"I saved the galaxy," he stated.

"Correct. You successfully defeated the Reapers, destroyed the Citadel, though the Keepers are working on rebuilding it. We're in the process of moving it back to the Serpent Nebula. There were still survivors inside and we're still finding them. Most of what we find though is dead husks and other reaper tech. Until we can fix most of the relays though, a lot of galactic travel is on hold."

Shepard nodded. "Are you saying that we're still going to use the Citadel? Even after what it is?"

"The threat is gone, Shepard. It's a galactic house of power. We can't just abandon it at this point."

Shepard felt uneasy about it, but he understood where the Admiral was coming from. The Citadel had become a political haven for the council races, a way to unify each other and now… He wondered if there'd be more on that bill. "Citadel space getting larger?"

"Actually," Kaidan said, standing up from his chair. "The Quarians have asked us if we could find a Counselor that would endorse the addition of Quarians to the Council. So did the Krogan…"

Shepard raised his brow. "And have we found a Councilor?"

"You were recommended," Admiral Hackett said.

"Not happening," Shepard said almost a bit too fast in a tone so flat, it was almost malicious.

The Admiral shared a small laugh with the men before beginning to pace again. "We figured you'd say that. Truth be told, I wouldn't want you as our Councilor anyway."

"And why's that?" Shepard asked, cocking his head to the side, crossing his arms in mock-defense.

"Because Shepard, you're not exactly one to sit still. The Council would spend most of its time trying to track you down and tie you to your council chair. I don't think we could stand your complaining…"

"Ha, ha…" Shepard responded. Though, the Admiral was completely right. "So do I get a say in who becomes Councilor?"

"Of course. Anyone you endorse is going to end up winning. There's no denying that. But before we go over that, there're other things stirring now, that you need to be aware of."

"I just saved the galaxy? What now? A giant black hole that's self aware and is eating the universe?"

"Shepard," Kaidan said, his tone a bit uneasy, like he was trying to dance around the upcoming issue. "When you destroyed the Reapers…they weren't the only things that died…"

Shepard's mouth formed a small "o" as he nodded slowly. Yes, he'd been well informed that the blast wouldn't just kill the Reapers. "I killed all Geth…didn't I?"

"Yes. The Quarians have no access to any of their data. While they may have their planet back, the Crucible's destruction of synthetic life has set them back hundreds of years probably with their immune systems. Unless we can somehow repair the Geth."

"Joker's going to be so pissed at me…" Shepard said.

Kaidan cocked an eyebrow.

"I…encouraged him to kind of…date EDI. EDI was synthetic."

"Yes, the _Normandy_'s defense suite went offline, as well as several other functions all controlled by EDI. After the Crucible was launched, the _Normandy_ had crashed on a planet as they tried to escape the blast from the Crucible. They were able to repair most of the ship, but not EDI," Admiral Hackett explained. "Though, back to the Quarians."

"I don't have any Geth data," Shepard said. "I know…Legion talked about isolated Geth systems, but if the Crucible destroyed all synthetic life, all those systems are now offline as well. Can't they just find a computer and hack it?"

"Over time, I have no doubt that yes, they will indeed be able to access some Geth information or even resurrect the Geth, but it was the Geth Consensus that contained all the information about Rannoch. The Quarians have asked that we aid them in salvaging Geth parts, and return all of them to the Quarians."

"I've got a broken tibia, several shattered phalanges, a broken collar bone and you want me to go out and salvage Geth?"

"No. I am merely informing you of all that has been happening since you've been in the hospital. You're going to be bombarded with thousands of questions about every small detail, and I want you to know everything. Your current mission though, if you'd have it, is to be a civilian and for the love of God, sit still and heal."

Shepard didn't quite know how to feel. On one side, he was ecstatic that he could take that much needed vacation, but on the other, he suddenly felt old and useless, like a toy that a child no longer wanted. Just how long would it take for the galaxy to find another hero? It wasn't that Shepard enjoyed the limelight. The attention was nice, he certainly wouldn't deny it, but he didn't want to fall to a civilian with no qualifications for a desk job, or become that man who is at the gym all day because he has no true worth anymore. He didn't want to fade away, not yet. "Sir…"

"Stop right there, Commander. I think you'll like this mission. Major Kaidan Alenko has found a house for the two of you-"

"The two of us?" Shepard asked, spinning to look at Kaidan. The major's face had a red hint to his cheeks. Shepard would be lying if he said that man looked anything but flawless at the moment.

"It's in Vancouver, near the Alliance Base. Nice neighborhood. Gated community. We'll make sure you're guarded by Alliance soldiers in addition to Alenko, just on the off-chance people get crazy ideas. We had a woman try to climb her way up into your window at the hospital."

Shepard blinked. He didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"The Major's convinced me that he's the only one that'd be able to make you properly sit and heal. He picked the house too."

Shepard sent a dead-panned look Kaidan's way. Either Kaidan was an absolute genius, fooling even the Admiral about their relationship, or he was to be… "You're a glorified babysitter aren't you?"

Kaidan held up his hands in defense, Shepard saw his shoulders rise as he was about to speak, but it was Admiral Hackett who spoke. "Shepard, you were almost dead when they found you. It was to my understanding you two are friends. Wouldn't you rather a person you knew keep you company over a stranger? I could always-"

"No sir. Major Alenko is fine to be my babysitter. Perhaps he can even play tea and dolls with me."

Kaidan laughed awkwardly, his gaze shifting back and forth between Shepard and the Admiral.

James merely watched, a bemused look on his face. Shepard would have said something snarky about that, but he decided it not worthy enough.

"So, Quarians want Geth pieces, I'm getting babysat by Kaidan. What else? I'm still waiting on that self aware black hole eating the universe bit you'll eventually dump on me…"

Admiral Hacked laughed softly, shifting his weight, shaking his head. "You're a character, Shepard. The Krogan and the Turians are planning on signing a formal treaty, marking forgiveness and the start of a new friendship. The Salarians are also going to help rebuild Tuchanka, well, they offered their help. I don't know if the Krogan are ready for that. They've yet to make a decision."

Shepard cracked a genuine smile. He was so proud. The galaxy had set aside their anger, their discrimination and took up a new route. He hoped it'd stay this way. "I'm still waiting for the bad news."

Admiral Hackett fashioned a crooked grin on his face, coming to stand in front of Shepard. "There is no bad news, Shepard. Congratulations. You saved the galaxy. Now enjoy your free time. You've earned it." He held out his hand, and Shepard grasped it, shaking firmly. He felt lighter. There was no other threat. There was no black hole swallowing the universe or a Reaper they missed. It was over. It was finally over!

"Vega, with me. I believe the two of you are dismissed," the Admiral said before about facing, with James in tow behind him.

"Don't get fat, Loco," James said before cracking a smile and trailing Hackett. "We're going to have to start exchanging N7 stories."

When Shepard and Kaidan were alone, it was like the walls they'd built had melted into water. Their shoulders slumped, and their eyes warmed. "You sounded angry…" Kaidan said softly. "I thought you'd like that I got us a house."

"It's not that, Kaidan. It was a surprise. Not to mention dangerous." Shepard fought the urge to cross his arms. With his arm in a sling, it made the defensive posture a bit impossible at the present.

"You saved the galaxy. You're a damn hero. If they're going to court marshal you for fraternization then they weren't worth saving."

"You don't mean that. And I don't know what they'd do. Maybe not court marshal. I don't know. I just don't want to ruin your career. You're _my_ superior now, remember?"

Kaidan laughed sheepishly, running his hand against the back of his head a few times. "Y-yeah… Still doesn't feel right does it?"

"Sure it does. You earned it, Major."

"You'd be an Admiral by now if you-" Kaidan cut himself off, wincing a bit. He tried to offer a strained smile, but Shepard had known what he meant to say.

"I don't regret the path I took. You shouldn't either."

"Still… I should have believed you."

"Kaidan, we buried that hatchet when you were in the hospital. Let's just get out of here? I'm mildly curious about this house now," Shepard said, trying to change the subject. He saw Kaidan's smile light up on that gentle face. Relieved that his subtle plan had worked, together they made their way to the docking bay.

_The Normandy_ glistened as the sun's rays trickled down against its smooth paint. Shepard couldn't believe all the adventures this bird had gone through. "_The Normandy's_ got one last run with you. Part of your shore leave-civilian mission is giving up her up," Kaidan said as he helped Shepard down a few stairs.

"Whose going to take her?"

"No one. She's going to be dry docked. Didn't seem right apparently."

Shepard was partly relieved, yet sad. Joker was so attached to _The Normandy_. He wondered how his favorite pilot was doing now, especially after losing EDI.

They boarded the ship, yet it was like a ghost town. There were no soldiers running around, no computers beeped or clicked. It was eerily silent, like it had been when the Collectors had taken his Cerberus crew.

"Joker's in the cockpit. It won't take us long to reach Vancouver. Come on."

Shepard hobbled into the cockpit, seeing his trusted pilot. Though his face seemed pale, and his shoulders were slumped almost too low. Shepard sighed, knowing the reason Joker didn't smile. "I'm sorry, Joker."

"I'm sure if there'd have been another way, you'd have taken it," Joker said, flipping a few switches.

Shepard thought back on the choices he'd been given. This was the most right in his mind. He was alive. The Reapers were destroyed and the cycle was ended. It had been the best choice at the time. He was even prepared to die for it. "Of course I would have."

"Then no hard feelings. Maybe we can get her online again, one day."

"Maybe," was all Shepard said before they took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Since this is what I've written up till now, it's just going to go up as well.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, I don't know if it's exactly what you'd have wanted in a house, but I tried to make do with what I was given. The neighborhood wasn't hit that badly by the Reapers, and everything was built back up pretty quickly. I hope you don't mind snobby neighbors though…" Kaidan said as the landing strip came into view.

"Snobby?"

"It's a rich neighborhood, Shepard… Most other neighborhoods are still destroyed. There…is a little…unrest going on right now with the rebuilding. Not all construction companies can be everywhere at once, so they're taking those who can pay the most, and then filing them into lines behind that…"

"That's disgusting…"

"It's survival. We can't really do much about it. The Alliance is working on rebuilding, missionary work too, but… millions died, John…" Kaidan's tone was heavy with sorrow. His big, brown eyes rounded like a puppy's and Shepard had forgotten what he'd been angry about.

The commander smiled, caressing his love on the cheek lightly, a silent gesture of understanding. "How'd you afford the house?"

"You saved the galaxy. It was donated by…a multitude of people from all over the galaxy. They wanted you to have a home."

"I…I don't feel right about this," Shepard said, furrowing his brow. "Everyone's suffering. Where do I get off being allowed to take others hard-earned money?"

Kaidan shot him a blank stare. "You saved their lives, dear."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow at the term for endearment, but he recognized Kaidan's tone was more curt than affectionate. "Alright."

"You'll like it… Quit your bitching," Kaidan teased, lightly nudging into Shepard's chest, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's got a Jacuzzi."

"You've convinced me," Shepard said before brushing his nose over Kaidan's. This… This had been what he was fighting for. This was why he needed to survive. It was humbling, to know how important he'd become to the galaxy. But Kaidan, Kaidan was why he had a reason to continue on. They had a future together. It wouldn't be easy, but it was there. Shepard would make damn sure to keep Kaidan as happy as he could. And if that meant enjoying the house, he'd damn well enjoy the house…and the Jacuzzi.

The neighborhood was in a suburban area of Vancouver. True to Admiral Hackett's word, it was gated, and the guards at the front were Alliance soldiers. Shepard was pretty sure that they were here to keep him in more than they were there to keep others out. As the cab hovered over the homes, Shepard looked to the clean lawns, freshly cut trees and bushes. It looked as if the Reapers never even attacked here.

"You said the Reapers did attack here?" he asked Kaidan.

"Yeah. The people paid top dollar to get it all restored. Do you like it?" He offered an insecure shrug.

"I'm sure I will. I just feel a bit guilty."

Kaidan reached over, placing a comforting hand on the commander's knee. "You shouldn't. You were prepared to give your life for everyone. You deserve this."

Shepard responded with a smile, and returned to looking out the window.

"That one's ours. And…of course it's a media zoo…lovely." Kaidan pointed to a rather large house with a three-car garage, a pool, and a rather tall fence. Shepard liked that bit the best already. The house was nice enough, and made to look rather classic with a red brick outer face, but the windows were modern enough. They panned large parts of the house and the roof was flat and fashioned into a patio.

"I thought this was a gated community?"

"It is… I guess the soldiers felt this wasn't a problem." Judging by Kaidan's tone, Shepard could pick out how angry Kaidan was at the media's presence.

The cab landed, opening to a wave of words, rushing out at Shepard faster than he could comprehend the faces that accompanied them. Cameras were everywhere. He suddenly felt rather…naked, and like he couldn't breathe.

"Shepard, please just a few questions!" a young female reporter said as she wiggled herself out of the crowd and in front of Shepard.

The commander looked to Kaidan, who responded with a simple shrug. Shepard had handled media before. This couldn't hurt too badly. He paused in front of her, nodding the green light, waiting for her questions.

"I'm here with Commander Shepard, Hero of the Galaxy," the reporter said to her camera. Several other reporters focused in their cameras as well. "With the Reapers destroyed and the galaxy safe, how does a man like you enjoy your time after a successful mission?"

Shepard furrowed his brow for a moment. It was such a simple question, yet, he found himself struggling a bit to answer. "Usually I don't have free time. I was practically shanghaied into a shore leave."

The reporter, as well as a few others laughed lightly at his response. He hadn't intended on it being funny though… "Tell us, do you have any plans for the future? A vacation anywhere? Perhaps finding that special someone?"

The last question certainly jarred Shepard, but his face remained unreadable as he battled the many, many ways he could answer that. "Uh…I haven't really thought of a specific vacation. Earth's been damaged by the Reapers. I'd like to devote my time to help rebuild. I'd like to go on a vacation, but that can wait. Many are without homes. I want to do my part in making sure everyone's got a roof over their head. And…I already have someone."

The color from Kaidan's face drained. Shepard hadn't exactly meant to be so direct, but the ever-encroaching crowd of reporters and onlookers was getting to be a bit too tight. Suddenly a fleet of Reapers didn't seem so bad.

"Really? Ladies and gentleman, Commander Shepard's a taken man! This may disappoint the masses!"

"Uh, what station do you work for?" Kaidan asked.

"Global Entertainment. So tell us Shepard, who is she?"

The words cut worse than any knife. Homosexuality wasn't as "wrong" as it had been a few centuries back, but it wasn't the cultural norm either. Not to mention that the Alliance didn't allow fraternization between those of varying status. Kaidan was a major. If Shepard revealed this, it could put Kaidan in great danger of being court marshaled. "I'm not…really ready to unveil that right now. I've got a lot more going on, and it's just not time yet."

The reporter giggled, shifting her weight. "Hear that Earth? Shepard's got a girl, and she's quite the mystery! I'm Kadee Ima here with Commander Shepard, stay fabulous!" The camera's light faded out, and Kadee turned to Shepard, approaching a bit too close for comfort. "Why so secretive? Afraid she'll be hunted by all your fans?"

"I've got fans? And…no. She…No. I just don't think my private life needs to be aired across the galaxy."

"You've got more than just fans, Commander. And no matter how hard you try; your life is going to be in the spotlight for quite some time. Get used to it. Thank you again, Commander."

"Come on, let's just get inside," Kaidan said grabbing Shepard's arm.

"Commander! One question!"

"Commander Shepard! The galaxy wants to know! Please just a few questions!"

Voices swarmed the commander, making him dizzy. Kaidan parted the sea of bodies, and finally, a large wooden door with a cast iron knocker came into view. Kaidan ushered Shepard in before slamming the door shut. The commander let out a sigh in relief, peaking out the window at the swarm still. "Can someone else save the galaxy now? I don't think I like this."

"You've got someone, Shep?"

The words were hinted with ice. Shepard turned to Kaidan, sporting a rather confused look. "I started freaking out. How was I supposed to know that out of all the reporters out there, she was here for gossip? I'm used to military media!"

"Damn it, Shepard! Now even the Alliance will be curious, and they're going to beat it out of us one way or another. I shouldn't have let you speak to her. "Oh it won't be any problem, Shepard's taken down Reapers, a little reporter can't hurt!"

"Kaidan? Are we seriously fighting about this?"

Kaidan's shoulders slumped as he leaned against the window, closing the blinds with the reinforced steel plating. Shepard suddenly felt like he was in a prison over a home. "N-no… That's not what I was trying to do. I just…"

"She…"

"Yeah. It wasn't a problem on _The Normandy_. No one cared. Shit, you kissed me with Garrus holding me up straight. I just… Earth may not be too kind. You've got all these...expectations now."

"Don't let it bother you. No matter what the world thinks, or even the galaxy. My feelings for you won't change." He pulled Kaidan into him, wrapping his arms around the other man's middle. "I love you. Always."

"I know that. And I love you too. I just… I'm scared."

"Why do people want to be famous?" Shepard blurted as he pressed his forehead against Kaidan's shoulder.

Kaidan laughed, caressing the back of Shepard's head. "Hell if I know. That swarm's scarier than an army of husks."

"Come on, show me this house," Shepard said, pulling Kaidan out of the foyer.

Kaidan gave a small tour. The home was three stories, complete with a basement, first and second floor. The basement had a large entertainment room, complete with a large television, oversized leather couch, a pool table and a dartboard. There was also a workout room. On the ground level was the spacious kitchen, a living room, dining room, two bathrooms and an enclosed back porch. The second floor had another living room, a study, a large bathroom connected to the master suite with the Jacuzzi and several other bedrooms. The house could be summed up to Shepard with one word, superfluous. Still, it was lovely, and the fact that Kaidan had pre-selected the furniture and thought about Shepard's needs warmed the commander's heart.

"Want me to fix dinner? Maybe show you how to handle the windows? I know it's a bit…excessive, but we really felt that additional security in the house was needed," Kaidan explained.

"After that outside, I don't think it's excessive. Necessary, probably. And, how about I make you dinner?"

"You've got one arm."

"Then we'll make it together?"

"Fine, Shep, you win."

"Don't I always?" Shepard teased, kissing Kaidan on the cheek quickly before entering the kitchen. He rested against the granite countertops, looking at the mahogany doors of the refrigerator. "This house is a mini-mansion," he stated.

"I figured you'd want a spacious house." Kaidan opened the refrigerator door, pulling out what looked to be some cheese tortellini and sauce.

"Kaidan…am I on shore leave, or is there something that both you and Admiral Hackett aren't telling me."

Sighing, Kaidan turned around, placing the pasta and the sauce on the island. "Don't get angry…"

Shepard merely raised his eyebrows, a firm gesture of, "I'm waiting…"

"You're not being shoved under the radar. You're not being punished. You're badly injured. You're always working. It's either Geth and Saren, Cerberus and Collectors or an army of Reapers."

"I wasn't doing anything when the Alliance had me on house arrest."

"But you were. You were always trying your hardest to do something. When's the last time you were just a regular civilian? Or stayed in one place for more than a few months?"

"I'm a soldier, not a civilian, and why do I have to stay in one place?"

"No…John…You are a civilian. You're going to be formally relieved from duty with one of the biggest hero's ceremonies in history… The Admiral just didn't want to tell you right after you woke up."

If looks could kill…Kaidan would have been sprawled out on the floor in a pile of blood and guts. Shepard scoffed, turning away from Kaidan, looking out the back window to the enclosed porch. "I save the galaxy and now I'm just dumped? This is a trend with the Alliance. I do something for them, and then they fuck me over."

"They're not trying to do that. You've earned this. You're going to be more than well-compensated. Early retirement isn't a bad thing."

"I'm being shoved into a corner to collect dust. I don't want that. I don't want to be relieved from duty, I don't want to take a vacation and I fucking don't want to live the rest of my life cooped up in this fucking house!"

Kaidan recoiled.

"Kaidan… No, that's not what I mean. I love this house-"

"You just rather be out in space, pointing your gun at something…"

"Kaidan… That's not what I meant."

"You don't have to explain it to me, Shepard. I understand. Why don't you go… I don't know…sit down. I'm going to make dinner."

"Kaidan…"

"Please, Shepard? Just go sit down or something."

Begrudgingly, Shepard went out into the living room. He sat down on the plush, L-shaped couch, staring at a television that wasn't on. They hadn't even been in the house for more than an hour and already they were fighting. Was this how domestic life always was? If so, why did Kaidan want it so bad? Shepard used the remote in the couch to turn on the television, wincing at what he'd turned on.

"In other news, today Commander Shepard has come to call the community of Starfield, a small town in Vancouver his home. Starfield was badly damaged by Reapers, but has been quickly rebuilt with the aide of private contractors and the Alliance. The Commander not only revealed his desire to still be out there helping the world, but that there's a special someone in his life. Who is she? We've yet to find out, but I can guarantee that the world's going to want to find out."

Shepard turned the television off. Huffing in annoyance. That station didn't even deal in gossip! He stared up at the high, vaulted ceiling, watching the fan spin. He wanted to apologize, to try to explain and reason with Kaidan. Shepard knew how sensitive the other man was, but sometimes he'd forget just how sensitive.

He opened the shutters, looking at the setting sun. There were still reporters outside. Growling, he closed the shutters again. Having them looking inside just creeped him out.

"Dinner," Kaidan said as he stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry, Kaidan. I don't want to fight, not on the first night we're here."

Kaidan leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "It's not the house I care so much about. It's us. I want you to be happy…with just me. No mission to bog you down. No crewmembers. Just us."

"Just us is fine, Kaidan. I guess I just feel…bitter, and I took that out on you."

"Shepard, if you're not in the Alliance anymore, we don't have to hide our relationship."

"Yeah. I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

Kaidan smiled, jerking his head toward the kitchen. "Come on. Dinner's ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Here, have another, can't promise these chapters to always come so frequently.

* * *

Chapter 3

The morning news was just as bad as the night before. Together, both Kaidan and Shepard watched with horror-stricken eyes as a few newspeople speculated on whom Shepard's woman was.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this…" Kaidan said, his gaze still on the television.

"I…really hate myself."

Kaidan laughed, giving a light punch to Shepard's bare shoulder. "You should. This is all your fault."

Shepard rested his head against Kaidan's shoulder, intertwining his good foot with Kaidan's as they rested in bed. Shepard couldn't remember the last time he just lay in bed with the television on. Probably never. Growing up as an orphan, he always had to be on the lookout to survive.

"You've got physical therapy today," Kaidan said softly. "Which means we have to endure reporters again…"

"Can't the doctor just come here?" Shepard complained. "I'm going to start punching…"

Kaidan laughed, kissing Shepard's temple. "I wish." He pulled away from Shepard, slipping out from under the blankets and into the bathroom.

Shepard threw his head back against the downy pillow, listening to the television. "While no official statements have been made, I've got my own little theory on Commander Shepard's girlfriend," a female newscaster said. "Dr. Liara T'Soni seems to be anyone's best guess. She's always with the Commander ever since he rescued her from an archaeological dig site gone wrong. But my money's on ex-Cerberus agent Miranda Lawson. She was there the second they took the Commander into hospital."

"Oooooh…boyyyy," Shepard drawled as he stretched out his good arm, reaching for the remote to turn off the television. "And that ends there…"

He sat up, listening to the toilet flush in the bathroom, looking out the large window that panned the entire back wall. He could see cars zooming by, backyards with play sets and little ponds. It was so surreal. He'd been so used to waking up to the blackness of the universe. Seeing a sun, hearing birds… It didn't feel normal.

Kaidan came out of the bathroom, still in nothing but his briefs, though, Shepard wasn't complaining. He appraised his lover before scooting to the side of the bed, dropping his heavily casted leg with a hard thud.

"I can't wait for that thing to be off you…" Kaidan said eyeing the cast. "Killed the mood last night…"

"Ha. Ha. Try wearing it. Damn thing's more itchy than a Krogan-made sweater."

Kaidan laughed lightly at the joke, before going over to the dresser. "We should hurry though. I don't want you late for your session."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow, watching Kaidan fumble through some clothes. "You're lying…"

Kaidan turned around, his eyes round; Shepard was damn sure it was a bit of panic. "Lying? You've got physical therapy."

Shepard did his best to give a pointed glare at the Major, but crossing your arms when one was broken only made you wince in the end.

"Shep, don't do this. It was supposed to be a surprise…"

"I hate surprises," Shepard said flatly, his cybernetic scars glowing brightly against his face.

Kaidan sighed, slouching against the dresser. "Fine, fine… Tali and Garrus wanted to have a small gathering. I was supposed to get you out of the house, go to the hospital, make a spectacle about your physical therapy session being canceled without our knowledge, take you to lunch, kill some time and then be back here for the party."

"Small gathering or party? Both have vastly different connotations…" Shepard said rubbing at his shaved head. That was a lot of effort they'd been planning. He almost felt like a jerk for having gotten it out of Kaidan.

"Small gathering. Just the inner circle. Though with Garrus and Grunt, I'm sure there'd be a lot of alcohol involved."

Shepard laughed, thinking of the two of them drinking each other under the table. One of them would end up in a hospital for alcohol poisoning. "So…care to take me out to lunch anyway? I can pretend to be surprised…"

"No you can't. But that's fine. I'll take you out anyway, jerk," Kaidan teased throwing a shirt at Shepard. "Get dressed then."

Despite their neighborhood being rebuilt, the surrounding suburban towns around Vancouver weren't in the best of shape. There were a lot crumbled buildings, broken trees that lined roads and dead reaper armies. As they flew by, Shepard looked down at a rather large setup with a large, white tent. "What's that?"

"Refugee outpost. Volunteers make food, bring blankets, give them a bit of shelter. A lot of people lost their homes."

"Volunteers hm?"

"Yeah?" Kaidan drawled, darting a few glances over at the commander. "Why?"

"Does me volunteering break any rules against that wonderful Alliance that I'm going to be so rudely kicked out of?"

"You're not being kicked out! It's honorable! Jesus, you know, I'm sure if you just talked to the Admiral, he'd find a way to keep you. It wasn't his decision to put this plan out."

"Whose was it?" Shepard asked, turning to look at Kaidan. His gaze hardened.

Kaidan's grip on the wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white. "John… Please don't be upset with me."

Shepard sat back in his seat, tapping with his good hand against the car door impatiently.

"I don't know what'd happen if you stayed in the Alliance, but… Rules are rules. We can't be together."

"I'm going to sound super cocky when I say this but, I'm fucking Commander Shepard. I saved everyone's ass. You really think they'd actually punish us after all we've been through?"

"I don't know…" Kaidan said, shrugging.

Shepard nodded slowly, his gaze returning to the world around them. "We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do now."

"You know I'll support you on whatever you choose."

"I know. You'd just rather I pick the easy route..."

They spent the rest of the way in silence. Though it was not unpleasant. Shepard did have a lot of thinking to do. Kaidan clearly didn't want him in the Alliance anymore, but it was purely on the basis of their relationship. Though, Shepard didn't feel he was ready to give up. There was fight left in him, and if something else came Earth's way, he had to be ready. He couldn't just let the Alliance handle it… Call him a bit of a control freak. He'd long since found that trusting the Council to do anything wasn't the best plan. The Alliance was a political field day as well. He had to be there, for the sake of human survival. For everyone's sake. That self aware black hole could be out there!

Kaidan parked the car in a side lot with a few husk bodies. Shepard looked down at them, almost in pity. "These were people once…"

"Don't think on it. It's done," Kaidan said as he went to close the car's door. "Come on."

They went to a small sandwich shop. It was nestled in the middle of a shop-lined part of town, but it had the scars of war. The corner stores were badly damaged; the streets were lined with rubble, though most of the husks had been piled up in corners. There were a lot of people begging for handouts, for food, or clothes. Shepard felt sick. "Maybe going out was a bad idea," he mused.

"Maybe…" Kaidan said as he pulled out his credit chit, transferring a few credits to a woman holding a baby, with two children standing next to her. She thanked him softly by name.

"Major Kaidan Alenko, second human Spectre, Hero of the Galaxy," Shepard teased, though there was approval in his eyes.

"Her kids need to eat too…" Kaidan said as a soft red tinted his cheeks "It was only five credits. Hardly anything."

They went into the sandwich shop. There was a man behind the counter, his face worn and exhausted, but it instantly perked up when the two came in. "Commander Shepard! It's an honor!"

Shepard smiled awkwardly. "How's business?"

"Bad, sir. I'm really only here to fend off looters. The people outside…if I left, they'd take all my stock."

"I can't believe this," Kaidan said as he looked out the storefront. "Billions of honest, good people, changed."

"I can't feed them all, or I would," the shopkeeper said.

"When's your next supply shipment?" Shepard asked.

"There is no next supply shipment. This is all I've got. Once it's gone, I've got nothing left. The galaxy's left in ruins and the government still expects me to pay taxes and the water bill. I can barely afford to eat, myself."

Shepard sat down at one of the tables, noticing some blood on the floor. "Kaidan," he said, jerking his head, motioning for Kaidan to come over.

The major sat down, his expression stern.

"Do I have any money right now?" Shepard asked.

Kaidan looked a bit caught off guard. "Y-yeah. Why?"

"How much?"

"A lot…John."

"Five thousand credits?"

"More than that. What are you getting at?"

He ignored Kaidan's question and stood up, walking back over to the shopkeeper. "How about for two BLT's, I invest five thousand in your store. Take some of the strain off."

The man's eyes widened as he gasped in surprise. "Sir! That…I can't even begin to say how much this would mean to my family."

Shepard heard Kaidan grumbling something, but he didn't care to ask the major to elaborate. Shepard transferred the credits and the man began making them their sandwiches.

"You can't drop that kind of funding to everyone, Shepard," Kaidan warned.

"I know. And it wasn't a handout. I was investing in the future of this shop. If I'm going to be living in this community, I want to help it. Not just mooch off it."

Kaidan sighed, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

The man gave them their sandwiches, thanking the commander profusely again. Shepard took a bite of the sandwich. The bacon was a bit soggy, and there was a lot of mayonnaise, but other than that, it was a pretty alright sandwich for a post war zone. "I can't just…sit around, Kaidan."

Kaidan took a few moments to chew before answering. "I know. You're you… Just be careful with how you throw around credits."

"I don't even know how much I have," Shepard said, eyeing his boyfriend.

"I don't think we should talk about that here. You may throw things."

"Fine, when we get home."

"Party," Kaidan said flatly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"They've all seen me throw things," Shepard teased. "I actually think I threw something at Joker once…"

"Really?" Kaidan asked, a small smile on his face.

"I think I was pretty fed up with something, so I ended up throwing a plastic bottle at him."

"Was this with the Alliance or Cerberus?"

"Alliance."

"He could have filed a complaint. Good thing he respects you so much," Kaidan teased, using his napkin to wipe the mayo from the side of his lips.

"I think he was too afraid of me at the time."

"Yeah, you can be a big jerk."

"You're pushing it, Alenko…" Shepard said, the glow from his cybernetics twinkling.

"Yes, _Commander_," Kaidan teased, putting a lot of stress on the title.

"Alright, _Major_. Fuck this whole you being _my_ commanding officer..."

"Could just leave the Alliance..." Kaidan chimed.

"Eat your damn sandwich."

When they'd returned to their home, Shepard was surprised to see the media had doubled in size from when he'd first seen the home. There were several Alliance soldiers barking at the newscasters, but no one moved. Even Garrus was outside, though Shepard couldn't be sure if he was talking to the reporters or threatening them.

"Ready for this, Shepard?" Kaidan asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

They got out of the car, and all gazes zoomed in on Shepard. Garrus was at his side in an instant, barking at the cameras to get back before he'd shoot them. Kaidan was on the other side, his arm out, holding people back as they both ushered Shepard inside. He could hear people asking who was his girlfriend, what were his plans now, was he badly injured. So many questions, so many…invasive questions. Shepard didn't know how to feel about this anymore. It was alright the first day, now it was just getting to be annoying.

They'd gotten him inside, shut the doors and turned down the metal blinds so no one could see in. Garrus sighed heavily, before turning to Shepard, "So, surprise?"

Shepard look about the room, noticing the wine, cheese spread, some quarian and turian food, and crackers as Tali jumped from behind a couch, her arms spread wide, Liara and Feron appeared from behind a corner, Grunt barreled into the room, knocking over a lamp that Javik had been standing next to, and Shepard watched as the lamp exploded on the floor earning a few choice words from Javik. Kasumi was just suddenly there as she removed her cloak. Zaeed, Wrex, Jack and Jacob walked into the room. Joker was there too, leaning on Jacob as the human biotic escorted Joker in. Jack was holding what looked to be a present. "Surprise Boy Scout!" she exclaimed, a large smile forming on those lush lips.

"Oh wow," Shepard said, trying to sound a bit startled.

"You bosh'tet, Kaidan! You told him!" Tali said as she jumped over the couch, her finger pointing ferociously at Kaidan.

"Relax, Tali. I beat it out of him. He's shit for lying," Shepard said, gently knocking his good shoulder into Kaidan's.

The major simply blushed, though in his eyes, Shepard could see he felt a bit bad for betraying Tali's surprise. "I'll clean up the lamp…"

"Grunt, nice to see you're already breaking my new things," Shepard said, going to shake his friend's rather large hand.

"Ha ha!" Grunt shook Shepard's hand violently. "Now it's more like Tuchanka!"

"Come and open up your gifts, Dumbass!" Jack said as she leaped over the couch, plopping down on it as she helped herself to a few slices of cheese and a glass of wine.

"Presents? Plural?" Shepard said as Liara ushered him over to the couch.

"Yes. Now sit here. Would you like anything to drink?" Liara asked.

"Perhaps he'll find a good drink in there," Garrus said as he went to put his arm around Tali. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Still didn't see you two hooking up…" Shepard said as he sat down. "Creeps me out."

"Oh now don't be like that Shepard. It would never have worked between us anyway," Garrus teased. "Open your damn presents."

"Wine, Shepard?" Liara asked again.

Shepard nodded.

"Look alive!" Jack said as she lobbed a gift into Shepard's chest. He caught it clumsily, earning a few sniggers from his friends. He looked around the room for a moment, remembering the faces that he'd once known that were no longer here; Legion, Mordin, Morinth, Thane… They'd all died for the cause. He'd been surprised about Morinth, how she'd kept protecting him with her cover fire, despite that the biotic barrier had been down. He could still hear her screams as the seeker swarms had ripped her apart. He'd taken a risk on her, yet she died for him. "Hey! Open the damn thing!" Jack's words snapped him back to reality.

He looked down at the slender gift, before tearing the wrapping off. "Hand me the garbage. Don't want it all over the floor," Kaidan said as he went into the kitchen, most likely to get a garbage bag.

"Awe, what a good little wife," Jack teased.

"You're just jealous Shepard wasn't into you," Kasumi teased.

"Watch it. You're cloak can only hide you for so long," Jack threatened, yet despite the threat, there was a smile on her face.

"Jack! You shouldn't have!" Shepard exclaimed in sarcasm. "Flavored lube? Now this is exactly what Kaidan and I needed."

"Wait what?!" Kaidan said as he came out of the kitchen.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh shit, Kaidan! I wish you'd have been in the room for this!" Jack said through her laughing.

"I didn't know humans could get so red!" Tali said giggling.

"Yeah…next present," Kaidan said as he took the wrapping paper from Shepard, who was currently cracking a devilish, grin as he sipped on his wine.

"Here, open ours," Liara said as she nudged Feron as they sat on a loveseat, to give Shepard the bag he'd been holding. "We made it ourselves."

Shepard pulled out what looked to be a scrapbook. It was composed of many holos, writing, and a few vids. "It wasn't my main priority while on our missions, but I did document a few things over the years. These were my memories I shared with you. With all of you."

"Liara…thank you so much," Shepard said. He stood up, almost falling over in the process as his cast knocked the glass coffee table, shaking the wine glasses, but Liara's arms found him and they shared a hug only best friends could share. "This means a lot to me."

"I am pleased you like it. I was worried."

"Don't be. It's amazing."

Liara helped Shepard sit back down on the white, leather couch. She gave him a small nod.

"Open ours Shepard!" Grunt announced as he lobbed a large gift a bit too hard at Shepard's face. Kaidan caught the gift with his biotics, slowing it down to catch, and handed it to Shepard. "Oops. Sorry."

"Commander Shepard, Hero of the Galaxy, death by Krogan gift," Garrus teased.

Shepard removed the badly wrapped paper from around the gift. His eyes went wide at what he saw. "A Black Widow. Jesus it's heavy."

"It would have been ironic if he did die," Javik said.

Shepard turned to the prothean, a strained laugh emitted from his lips. "Thanks Javik. I'm glad to know you'd have found it ironic."

"Of course."

"Well, now I guess we can have another show down. Perhaps let's toy with all those newscasters outside?" Garrus offered. "I'm sure you're dying to use that baby."

"Shepard's not supposed to use any biotics, or fire any guns while he's healing," Kaidan interrupted.

"Killjoy," Garrus said sighing. "Here, Shepard. This is from both Tali and myself."

Shepard looked at the clearly alcoholic beverage shaped present. He slid a finger under the tape to release the bottle from its confines. "Turian whiskey. Can I actually drink this?"

"Shouldn't drink too much of it… but yes, you can," Garrus said. "It's an expensive brand. You better crack it open when I'm here."

"Thanks Garrus. I look forward to passing out blind with you."

"I look forward to drawing on your face," Garrus said with a simple shrug.

Kaidan sat back on the couch, sighing heavily. Shepard turned to him, a small smile on his face. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no. Nothing at all. Just picturing you and Garrus. Two drunks atop our house shooting at reporters."

"That sounds fun," Wrex said.

"It would be amusing indeed," Javik stated with a nod.

"Shepard, here," Kasumi said as she tossed a small gift Shepard's way. He caught it in his hand and opened the small, velvet box.

"Please tell me you stole this," Shepard said, holding up the gold watch.

"Of course. It's about two hundred years old. Worth a fortune. Take care of it." Kasumi bowed politely, a very pleased smile played at her full lips.

"And now I look forward to the police at our door," Kaidan said. "Why couldn't we have normal friends? Like you know, oh here's Bob and Steve! Came over to watch the game!"

"Speaking of Steve. Where're Cortez and Vega?" Shepard asked as Kaidan helped him put on the watch.

"They're coming tonight. They're not on shore leave like you are," Garrus said smoothly. "I'm sure they'll be bringing some more booze and some cards. I think strip poker was mentioned?"

"I'm game," Kasumi said.

"There goes all our money," Kaidan teased.

"Relax Kaidan. I just want to see you in your briefs," the master thief said through an impish smile. She placed a hand on one hip, offering him a dark wink.

"I think I'm game too," Shepard said. "Any excuse to get Kaidan naked is a good time."

"Please let's just get these presents over with," Kaidan complained, yet his tone was sporting mock-misery.

"Here, I've got one," Jacob said as he stood from his seat. "It's not as amazing as the rest but…"

Jacob handed the envelope over to Shepard, who slid a finger under the flap, opening it gently. He pulled out a card, reading the many different kinds of handwriting. It was the science staff whom he'd helped evacuate with Jacob. There were holos and a few vid chips.

"We didn't get a second to really thank you for what you did for us. I owe my family to you, Shepard," Jacob said.

"Jacob, this is a great gift. I'm glad everyone's doing well."

"Still naming the kid Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"I think I finally talked Brynn out of that," Jacob said, relaxing back into the oversized, leather chair he was in.

"Aw, my feelings are hurt, Jacob!" Shepard teased.

"You'll get over it, Shep. Always do."

"So, Major," Shepard said sitting back, turning his head to face his boyfriend. "Saving the best for last?"

"Think I got you something?" Kaidan laughed.

"If you actually didn't, I'd be impressed, but you're lying," Shepard stated.

"Tonight. It's not something I need all these hooligans watching."

"So you _are_ going to use that flavored lube!" Jack shouted enthusiastically. "Hell yeah!"

Kaidan merely shrugged, rolling his lips like he was mildly agitated.

"Okay, done with me being the center of attention? Can we crack open that Turian whiskey and shoot shit?" Shepard said as he slowly got to his feet.

"You can watch them "shoot shit," Kaidan said from his spot on the couch.

"So mean," Garrus said as he went to help Shepard out from behind the coffee table. "Let's see how quick this will take. You've never been inebriated till you've had Turian whiskey."

Shepard turned his neck to see Kaidan curl up on the couch, resting his head in his palm. He looked less then pleased.

"Did I do something to piss him off?" Shepard asked as they moved into the kitchen.

"No. He's just been on edge since you got out of the hospital."

"You were pretty dead when we found you," Tali said as she opened the whiskey with part of her suit. "He just doesn't want you getting hurt."

"I agree with Kaidan's concerns. You really should listen to him, Shepard," Liara said, fidgeting with her fingers. "It would be kind of you to put his mind at ease."

"Fine. Garrus, enjoy shooting my new gun." Shepard looked over his shoulder and shouted, "I'll just watch!"

It only took one glass for Shepard to get quite intoxicated. He'd found a nice spot on the roof-patio to sit and from there he watched as Grunt, Wrex, and Garrus took turns shooting salvaged debris. Kaidan had come up to tell them some of the neighbors had complained, but none of them cared. They kept to their shooting and hollering like it was their job. Despite the haze over his mind, Shepard could think well enough. He had a goofy smile on his face as he watched his former crewmates laughing, high-fiving each other and smiling. The sun went to rest just behind the horizon, casting deep purples, reds and pinks across the sky. It was finally starting to truly settle now. The threat was gone. He'd survived, and now his friends were here to celebrate his life, and theirs.

"The party's just starting, bitches!" James Vega said as he came up with hands full of beer. Shepard saw Cortez right behind him, with a few shot glasses and what looked to be a bottle of tequila. "Dude, Loco, you drunk already?"

"Turian whiskey. He'll sober up eventually. The night is young," Garrus said as he threw some debris into the air for Wrex to shoot.

"I really think you should stop shooting now," Cortez said. "Kaidan's getting pretty pissed."

"And here I thought Garrus was the one with the stick up the ass," Joker said as he took a bottle of beer from Vega.

"Excuse me?" Garrus said.

"Oh nothing. Everything's fine," Joker said.

"Why don't we start playing cards then?" Kasumi suggested. "Get Kaidan all riled up at something fun instead."

"Shootings not fun?" Grunt asked. "Humans are crazy."

"I'll get Shepard, you all go down into the basement. I set up the table there," Garrus said. Everyone trickled down into the house, their laughter echoing out into the night. "So Shepard, cards?"

"No. I think I'm too drunk," Shepard laughed out.

"This is nice though, isn't it? Drinking for celebration, not to calm the nerves."

"I didn't drink after the Reapers attacked," Shepard stated. "Well, I didn't get drunk."

"Was going to call you out on that one, glad you called yourself out," Garrus said as he came to sit next to Shepard. "Tali sure as hell got drunk though."

"Yep. Drunk called Javik."

"She did not!" Garrus exclaimed. "Oh hoh! I'll never let her live that down."

"I'm glad you're here. You and Tali. You and Liara have always been my best friends."

"Awe Shepard, don't make me start crying."

"Really though! Best friends."

Garrus smiled at Shepard, nodding at his drunken friend. "And you are my best friend. Should we kiss now?"

"Ha. Ha. Les' go inside." Shepard tried to stand up, but his casted leg didn't want to cooperate. He fell back over, earning a gregarious laugh from Garrus.

"Okay. I guess I'm going to have to carry you…"


End file.
